Breakball!
by GreyVanity
Summary: Breakball, the new fast-paced sport made by huntsmen and huntresses for huntsmen and huntresses. One day during their shenanigans, Ruby and the others hear of a Breakball league being started between all the academies. Naturally, they form a team with the aim of taking gold. However, what they find out is that playing sport is a lot harder than it sounds. It's time to Break!


**Hello Everyone!**

**This idea suddenly popped into my head one day and I knew immediately that I had to write it.**

**Its different to what I usually write which makes it that much more fun to work on.**

**I hope you guys have as much fun with it as I do.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

'BREAK!'

The crowd roared. She looked to her left, _was it coming from there?_

She gritted her teeth, it didn't matter. Time was ticking down, it came down to this one play, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them pull ahead.

_Left, or right? Left or right?_

Her teammate swallowed. They could feel it. The whole game depended on this one play.

Then she saw it. She had to blink once just to make sure, but she definitely saw it. It was her. She came barreling down the center field, a guard at each side, driving like an arrow straight for their goal with the ball in tow.

'Middle!' she shouted.

Her teammates were coming, they would be here soon. She had one job in this situation, to stop them. She shifted back, following their movement.

_Stay ahead of the enemy_.

The guards pushed forward. They would try to carve open a path. She saw them, weapons drawn, eyes ravenous. The first guard reached them. He swept down with his weapon, a large bat, trying to swat her out of the way. She managed to parry it, deflecting it with her own sword. Then she saw her chance. The other guard had pushed up, trying to drive the other defender away.

_Foolish mistake_, _you should have stayed by your ball carrier_.

She let out a scream as she dashed towards the girl.

'I've got you!'

She swung at her, forcing her to duck and dodge. A grin stretched across her face, it was all she needed. She swung at the ball, hovering behind her. All she had to do was knock it out of her control.

However, her eyes only widened at what she saw, or what she didn't see. The ball disappeared from her vision, whisked away right under her nose.

'How…' she spat before.

'Watch out!'

She looked to the right, but she already knew what it was. The sweeper, the third guard, cut straight out of the trees and rammed into her, slamming his weapon into her side and sending her flying.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her smirk, the ball carrier. She already knew what would happen, clenching her teeth. They hadn't stalled them enough, her team hadn't gotten back yet. They were going to break through, and it was her fault.

All she could do know was scream in crushing defeat as she blasted the ball with her weapon towards the middle base sending the crowd into a roaring cheer.

Xxx

'Oh damn! She was so close!' Ruby slammed her fists into the table, her eyes wide as the points registered on the screen.

'What do you expect, Ruby. She charged in instead of stalling it out. All they had to do was slow them long enough for the rest of the team to get back.'

'I know! But it was so close, Blake! I mean, what if it had worked, she would've knocked it straight out of the field. There wouldn't have been time for another possession.'

'She should have just stuck with their usual plan instead of getting ball hungry.'

Ruby clenched her fists, letting her head sink into the table until it touched the wood with a sad _thud_.

'Hahahah! Did you see that Ruby?'

She grit her teeth when she heard that voice. 'I told you Vera would win, it's a Snapjaw victory!' said Yang, violently throwing herself across the room and beside Ruby.

'Very lively for a girl who had just been in the corner whimpering,' said Blake.

'Hey, I wasn't whimpering. Besides, what's what is that the Snapjaws won in the end.' She turned to Ruby with a smug grin on her face. 'Now, as for that bet.' Her grin widened as she saw Ruby's little body lock up at those words. 'You have to listen to everything I say for the week.'

'H-hey, one week is a little bit long isn't it, can't we like, reduce it to like one day instead?' Ruby's face sought out Yang's searching for mercy. All she got was a sadistic shake of the head.

'Nup, you bet on it. Everything I say for an entire week.'

There came a snicker from the side of the room. Weiss couldn't control her laughter from breaking out. 'Serves you right,' she jeered.

'And beginning now,' Yang said menacingly, dragging Ruby's attention back to the blonde, 'you're going to give me a foot massage.'

The little girl widened in horror as Yang threw her boot onto the table top, hitting the wood with a cold, hard _thump._

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Xxx

'Hey, what is Ruby doing?' said Jaune to Blake.

'Why don't you ask her,' the girl replied.

It was the second day of Ruby's slavery. The girl stood by the fountain, holding the parasol as Yang lay on the stone barrier. Jaune could practically see the tears dripping down her face.

'It's the right of the victor, Jaune,' said Yang, 'nothing out of the ordinary.'

'I see…'

Teams RWBY and JNPR were by the fountain, as was their usual custom during lunch break. 'Hey, where's Sun and Neptune?' said Yang, looking around.

'I think they had to do a detention, for trying to sneak into our dorms again,' said Pyrrha, nibbling on a sandwich.

'Oh, did they really punish them for that?' Yang replied, 'I thought the teachers let it slide the last time.'

'Well, if you do it _twice_ then I'm sure that not even Neptune could talk Glynda out of a punishment,' said Weiss.

'How long did they say it was?' asked Blake.

'I dunno, they never said.'

'Hoho?' Blake's eyes turned to Yang by the fountain, her grin slowly stretching. 'And why do you care?' she said.

She laughed as Blake's face froze up of a second before turning away and muttering a quick 'no reason.'

'Hey, isn't that them over there?' said Nora, waving wildly.

Blake turned her head to see, but the second she did Yang pounced. 'Oh, what was that? Did you just look for him?'

The faunus girl rapidly snapped her head back to Yang and Nora's laughter.

'Nice work, Nora!' the blonde said, high-fiving the girl with a sharp clap. All the while Blake glared daggers at them.

'Wait, isn't that actually them?' It was Ren this time.

'Oh come on Ren, things don't work twice in a row…' said Yang.

'Hey guys!' It was Sun.

The monkey and his friend ran over.

'Didn't you guys have detention?' said Weiss.

'Yeah we did, but all we had to do was move some boxes and stuff for Professor Oobleck,' said Sun. His eyebrow shot up curiously when he spotted Ruby. 'What is she doing?' he asked.

'Ask Ruby,' said Weiss.

'Right of the victor, Neptune, right of the victor,' Yang sang.

'It was something over that Breakball match yesterday,' said Blake. Yang grinned silently as she watched the faunus shift over along the bench for the monkey.

'Oh, the Snapjaws verses the Beowolves right, I heard it was a close match.'

'I'm actually surprised that it came down to one possession. Isn't Vera meant to be really good?' said Neptune.

'Yeah she is,' cut in Jaune, eyes lighting up. 'Vera, the ace of the Snapjaws and the best carrier in Remnant. She worms through all her opponents with her Semblance and ball control. She's so cool.'

'I'm sure she is…' Neptune replied shakily, seeing the dark expression building on Pyrrha's face.

'That reminds me actually, I heard they were thinking about starting a league amongst each of the academies,' said Sun.

'Really?'

Ruby dropped her parasol, dashing over to the monkey.

'Really, they're starting a league?' she said, panting from excitement.

'I think so, dunno, just heard Glynda and Oobleck talking about it whilst we were moving stuff.'

'It makes sense though,' said Pyrrha, 'Breakball got really popular really quickly. It went from something made up by a few huntsmen and huntresses to the biggest televised sport in a few years. What's harder to believe thing is that it took the academies this long to try and cash in on it.'

Ruby was already swooning at the thought. 'We should make a team,' she said. 'Think about it, performing in front of a massive crowd, ball in tow and goal right before your eyes. There's only ten seconds on the clock, it's a turnover possession and your team is only one point behind. You look, you shoot and SCORE!'

'You know, that's nice and all, but aren't you forgetting something?' said Yang menacingly.

'Oh, and what would that be,' replied Ruby, turning around. Her body froze when she saw the parasol in her hands, the blonde gripping it so tightly that it threatened to snap. 'Eep…' she said before Yang tapped her fist against the girls head.

'But I agree with Ruby, making a team would be awesome,' said Sun, 'Isn't that right Blake?'

'Perhaps…' the girl muttered, 'but before making a Breakball team, how about getting a proper team. It's only you two right now, right?'

'Yeah, but what of it?' He pointed to himself and Neptune. 'We have an S and N. We can be Team SN, Sun.'

'Hey, who said that you were the leader?' growled Neptune.

'Well of course I am, I mean what doe NS make? Team Nice?'

'You don't make teams based on the name,' said Neptune.

'Of course you do, I mean look at all of these guys. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY. They work so perfectly, with maybe the exception of the last one, it almost seems like they came up with the names of the members after coming up with the name of the team just to make everything fit.'

Both Blake and Neptune rolled their eyes.

'But I agree with Sun, making a Breakball team sounds like fun,' said Weiss.

An eerie silence followed. 'W-what?' she said, looking at everyone's stunned faces.

'B-but you're Weiss,' said Yang, 'You don't like fun.'

'Hey, I'm not anti-fun. I just don't like going around and behaving like an idiot.'

'Wouldn't it be a twist if she was secretly a huge Breakball fan?' Yang muttered to Ruby.

'But I agree with Weiss, it would be fun,' said Yang.

'Right, that makes four out of seven,' said Ruby. 'Come on everyone, it'll be a blast. We'll take anyone.'

'I'll play,' said Jaune, raising his hand.

'Almost anyone,' corrected Ruby.

'Hey!'

Nora was the first to raise her hand, bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly. The others slowly followed suit until nine hands stared back at her.

'Oh this is going to be so fun.'

* * *

**Its so fun working with the RWBY characters, they just fit together so well.**

**This story is part of my initiative to write more RWBY content to remember Monty Oum. I encourage all of you to make RWBY content as well.**

**If you like darker stories, check out my other story From Shadows.**

**Please review if you liked/disliked it and,**

**Thanks for Reading!**

** -Grey**


End file.
